Pesadilla eterna
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: Entrar y salir de aquel hospital, todas las tardes al termino del instituto, en eso se basaba la vida de Gajeel desde que Levy había caído en coma sin razón aparente. ¿Debería perder ya toda esperanza de que volviera a abrir sus ojos? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla partir?


Aquella pequeña chica de cabellos azules caminaba desesperadamente en aquel espacia sin sentido, un lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad y parecía no tener límites._-En dónde estás...-_Pensó Levy ya mas alarmada. De la nada una ráfaga de viento pasó delante de ella formando la figura de un pequeño niño.

-¿Me llamabas?- Le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de sorna, sabiendo lo que quería.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- Dijo en seco frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te lo he dicho.- Se acercó un poco más a ella.- Puedo ser tu dios, tu todo...-Desapareció dejando desconcertada a la joven.- También puedo ser tú.- Dijo él en un susurro cerca de su oreja, Levy volteó espantada para encontrarse con una escena de lo mas escalofriante, él se había convertido en una réplica casi exacta de ella a excepción de la sonrisa macabra que esta en su rostro. McGarden solo puedo echarse hacia atrás exclamando un grito de terror y angustia.

* * *

Gajeel permanecía sentado junto a una paciente en camilla en una habitación de hospital, esta yacía conectada a varias máquinas mientras que el de ojos rojos solo podía contemplar este panorama impotente.- Lo siento, no pude mantener mi promesa.- Bajó la mirada aguantando las lágrimas, había dicho lo mismo infinidad de veces estando en la misma situación.- No pude protegerte.- Tantas veces lo había repetido... y ni una sola ella lo había escuchado. En ese momento entró una enfermera anunciándole que el horario de visitas había terminado y debía retirarse, se levantó de su sitio y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amada como si aquello fuera a despertarla, despidiéndose de ella con intenciones de regresar al día siguiente. En eso se basaba su vida desde que había caído en coma sin razón aparente, un día como cualquier otro se desmayó y no había vuelto a despertar... Y siete años habían pasado desde ese condenado día.

De camino a su casa, comenzó a indagar en sus pensamientos, ¿Deberían desconectarla? ¿Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido? Llevaba esperando bastante tiempo y ya no tenía sentido tenerla en el hospital practicamente muerta. Estando fuera de su domicilio entró y se encerró en su habitación como solía hacerlo al llegar del hospital reflexionando sobre lo que debería hacer, ¿De verdad debería dejarla? Con la incógnita en mente poco poco fue dejándose llevar por Morfeo, cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras unas lágrimas rozaban sus pómulos.

_**Mientras en la mente de Levy...**_

-¿Cuándo me dejarás salir?- La peli-azul estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas aparentemente en la nada.

-Cuando se me dé la gana.- Una voz infantil resonaba en eco por el lugar.

-¿Podrías decirme cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- Habiendo estado tanto tiempo allí intentando no perder la cordura había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

-No lo sé exactamente, años, eso seguro.

-Y dime, ¿Tú tienes un nombre?- Ante esta última pregunta no hubo respuesta así que se levantó y caminó por un rato, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y cuando dejaron de responderle cayó rompiendo en llanto, musitando el nombre de su novio, ¿Ya la habría olvidado? Siguió llorando desconsoladamente, deseando poder salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

Redfox se despertó perplejo, sudaba y estaba paralizado, todo por un sueño. En él veía a su enana rogándole por ayuda y él en un intento por asistirla despertó de golpe y en su estado actual. Vió la hora, topándose con que eran altas horas de la madrugada, se lavó la cara y en un intento por despejarse de lo sucedido comenzó a jugar videojuegos hasta la hora que tuviera que partir al instituto. Ya siendo hora el de cabello azabache y tomando un morral casi vacío salió de su hogar. Llegando al establecimiento de sus estudios, que tomaba más en serio por la "desaparición" de su novia, se encontró con varios de sus amigos esperándole en la entrada.

-¡Gajeel!- Heartfilia Konzern le saludó desde su lugar y se acercó más a él.- ¿Cómo está Levy-chan? Me gustaría pasar a verla junto contigo, hace bastante que no la veo.

-Claro, por qué no. Ha estado bien, no me han dicho nada malo hasta ahora.

Todos entraron al mismo salón de clases comenzando la jornada. Por la tarde al término de clases Gajeel y Lucy fueron en dirección al hospital en el que estaba internada Levy mientras el resto se dispersaba, cada uno en dirección a sus casas.

Caminaban por los fríos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Levy, en lo que vieron a su médico hablando con una enfermera fuera de esta, cuando el licenciado terminó de transmitir el mensaje ingresó al cuarto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Lucy acercándose más a la mujer, su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco temiendo lo peor.

-El doctor Matsuzawa necesita decirles algo.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, ambos estudiantes entraron divisando al médico en una silla junto a la camilla. Gajeel fue el primero en hablar, interrogándole de qué es lo que pasaba con un toque de seriedad.

-Joven Redfox, la señorita McGarden ha estado internada por bastante tiempo como ya sabrá y se duda que llegué a despertar algún día, el hospital necesita más espacio para aquellos pacientes que necesitan ser internados. Hemos hablado de esto con los padres de la joven, pero no nos dieron una respuesta concreta, más bien, le dejaron la decisión a usted.- El azabache esperaba que no fuera a decir lo que pensaba.- ¿Autoriza que el hospital proceda con la eutanasia?- Lucy que permanecía cercana a la puerta comenzó a llorar ante tal propuesta, y un poco indignada avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de Gajeel.

-¿Cómo puede siquiera proponerlo? Estamos hablando de una vida humana, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así solo por cuestiones de espacio?- Redfox se interpuso entre ella y el médico, y con la mirada fija en el suelo accedió al procedimiento.- G-Gajeel... Pero... L-Levy-chan...

-¿Prefieres tenerla aquí muerta o que por fin descanse de este maldito mundo?

-Agradezco su comprensión joven Redfox, mañana se llevará a cabo la desconexión cerebral, si sus conocidos desean venir a despedirse deben hacerlo esta tarde.

-Entendido, ¿Podría dejarnos solos?- El diplomado se levantó y salió de la habitación.- Lucy, llama a los chicos, que vengan cuanto antes.- La aludida asintió, comprendiendo que no era la única herida y salió del lugar dejándo sola a la pareja. Gajeel se sentó en el lugar que antaño usaba el médico y posó una mano en la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus cabellos.- Finalmente nunca supimos qué es lo que te había sucedido.- Ahora acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Espero que seas igual de alegre en donde quiera que vayas a parar.- Y terminó por besar sus pequeños y delicados labios, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su rostro.- Ojalá pudieras oírme... pero aún así... te amo.- Se levantó y salió del lugar, ignorando todo y a todos, hasta llegar a su hogar.

_**De vuelta en la mente de Levy...**_

-¿Qué es lo que planeas conseguir de todo esto?- Levy comenzaba a entrar en una leve desesperación, presentía que algo malo se avecinaba, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía ya que sabía que solo le estaría dando el gusto a su secuestrador anónimo.

-Solo quería divertirme un poco.- Su aniñada voz sonaba más apagada que de costumbre.- Pero eres muy aburrida, ya no gritas ni chillas como antes.

-¿Vas a dejarme salir?- Preguntó nuevamente, hubo una larga pausa antes de que aquel ser respondiera.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quien podría saberlo...- Y el silenció volvió a reinar en el lugar.

* * *

Había llegado el día, el maldito día en el que Levy estaría muerta en su cien por ciento, sus amigos y familiares ya habían ido a despedirse de ella, y ese día el instituto había estado de luto, principalmente su clase, puesto que todos la adoraban por su característica amabilidad. Gajeel no había asistido ese día, no había comido absolutamente nada, solo quería estar enjaulado en su cuarto sin ver a nadie, tenía las luces y todo artefacto que pudiera producir el más mínimo tipo de luz apagado o desconectado, la ventanas y cortinas cerradas y la puerta con seguro. Había dejado su teléfono encendido en modo silencioso, no paraban de llegar llamadas y él solo las ignoró todas, a excepción de la última, que decidió contestar para ya no preocupar a nadie. Como pensaba, se trataba de Lucy. Esta le preguntó si estaba bien y cosas así, a lo que el azabache solo le respondió que sí, que estaría bien.

-Y... ¿A qué programaron desconectarla?

- A las cuatro...

-¿Eh? Y-ya veo... bien, cuidate, adios...- Gajeel se despidió de vuelta y cortó la llamada, no le sorprendía esa reacción, faltaban menos de diez minutos para la hora acordada.

_**Una vez más en la mente de Levy...**_

-Oye azulita, ¿Me oyes?

-Te oigo.

-Sabes, ya me he aburrido de ti, así que te dejaré.- Levy no podía creerselo, y solo pudo cuestionar la sinceridad con la que lo decía.- Por su puesto, a menos que quieras quedarte aqui...

-No... m-me gustaría volver a mi hogar...

-Bien...- Un portal se abrió en frente de ella, donde podía divisarse su cuerpo en el hospital del otro lado.- Será mejor que te largues antes de que me arrepienta.- Levy se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y entró a aquel pórtico, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos y todo fue opacado por un destello... Pero todo lo que se oía era el sonido uniforme del electrocardiógrafo, el sonido indicador de la ausencia o presencia de vida, que definitivamente indicaba lo primero.

_"-La eutanasia ha sido completada con éxito..."_


End file.
